


Reminiscing

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy would totally be the therapist friend, F/M, Feelings, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Jemma sucks at feelings convince me otherwise, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: Jemma totally needed to talk about her kiss with FItz and she totally talked to Daisy about it.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Will Daniels (past), Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching s3 for like the millionth time and I realized that the Fitzsimmons kiss (the first one) was never really talked about so I decided Simmons would've talked about it with someone, that someone being Daisy. This is also me manifesting that Daisy is the therapist friend in scenarios like this.
> 
> Side note: This is one of the first things I wrote in present tense 3rd person limited, so if any of the wording is off feel free to lmk.

“Daisy, that has to be painful,” Jemma calls from the dining table, watching her friend. They’re alone, for once, in the kitchen, using the rare silence to do work. Well, Jemma is, at least. Daisy’s upside down on the couch; her legs dangling over the top, her hair brushing the floor.

“It helps me think,” Daisy mutters, eyes closed. Her forehead is red from being in that position for so long. 

Jemma rolls her eyes, and turns her attention back to the reports in front of her. The task of turning her and Fitz’s scribbled notes into a cohesive report is proving challenging. She keeps finding herself staring at Fitz’s messy handwriting, laughing at his sarcastic comments when an experiment fails, smiling at the faint memories every comment and tea stain brings. It's really hard to write a report when you’re reminiscing. 

Jemma looks up, running her hands through her hair. She needs a distraction. “What are you thinking about that requires sitting upside down?” 

Daisy opens her eyes. “Why are May’s nails always so perfect? Who does them? How do they stay so good when she fights?” She twists her head to face Jemma, her expression serious. “Do you think Coulson does them?” 

Jemma laughs, getting up from the table. She moves next to Daisy, patting her friend’s knee, which is right next to Jemma’s head.

“Do not put your feet in my face, Jemma Simmons.”

“I wasn’t going to, but now that you mention it,” Jemma laughs again, shoving her shoes into Daisy’s face. 

Daisy twists her upper body away, her legs falling over onto Jemma. She shoves her friend’s legs aside, causing Daisy to collapse onto the floor. Both of them bust out laughing, Daisy rubbing her head and pushing herself to her feet. She lays back down on the couch dramatically, shoving Jemma to the side with her feet.

“You didn’t answer my question, you know,” Daisy says after a minute. “About May’s nails.” 

“Um, she probably does them herself, and maybe her nails are just strong, I don’t know.”

Daisy lifts her head to look at Jemma accusingly. “Something Jemma Simmons doesn’t know? You don’t know the full science of nail polish and how May uses it to have superpowers or some shit?” 

“You are ridiculous.” 

“No, but seriously, how the hell are her nails so perfect all the time?” 

“Can we talk about something besides May’s nails, of all things?”

Daisy bites her lip, thinking. "Fine, um…..you and Fitz. What’s up.” 

Jemma looks at her, slightly shocked; she thought she was doing a good job of hiding it. “Me and Fitz? There’s nothing, um, up….or anything." It's such a poor lie and she knows it.

“Yeah, no. There is something up and you, my dear friend, are holding out on me.” Daisy sits up, knees pressed to her chest. “So, spill.” 

Jemma presses her suddenly sweaty hands to her pants, rubbing them up and down her legs to calm her breathing. Daisy is the Cavalry’s protégé, and both of them can see right through her. 

It’s not like she’s embarrassed. It’s just so incredibly complicated. Yeah, not embarrassing, but complicated. Jemma didn’t love Will, she knows that now. But things with Fitz have always been so incredibly easy, and all of her romantic endeavors seem to crash and burn, and if things go that way with Fitz, Jemma would never forgive herself. 

But she can be truthful with Daisy.

“Well, something happened, sort of, it wasn’t really anything….but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut.” 

Daisy nods. 

“That means not telling Mack,” Jemma feels compelled to add. Daisy rolls her eyes, but nods again. Ever the faithful friend. 

Deep breaths. “....Fitz kissed me.” 

“WHAT!?” Daisy’s entire face lights up with excitement. “What did you do?” 

“...Kissed him back.” 

“Simmons! You were holding out on me! And?” 

“And what?”

Daisy leans forward. “Did you feel anything?”

“God you are so cheesy.” Jemma rolls her eyes. 

“Answer the question Dr. Simmons.” 

“Possibly, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know, because you’ve never been in love until now. You need to tell him,” Daisy says, leaning back like she just spoke the word of God.

Jemma’s breathing picks up again just at the thought. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because he’s been in love with you for years and you’re just figuring your shit out now, so tell him.” 

That was a valid point. Jemma flops back, and puts her head in her hands. You can’t apply the scientific principles to feelings; she’s tried before.

“Simmons…” Daisy crawls over to where Jemma’s pressed against the arm of the couch and wraps her arm around Jemma’s shoulders sympathetically.

“He thinks we’re cursed, you know,” she says into her hands. 

Daisy laughs. “That’s bullshit. You guys just need to figure your stuff out. Both of you. And maybe, when you’re in the middle of a life or death situation isn’t the best time to figure out a relationship.” 

Jemma looks up, laughing a bit. “That’s what everyone in this place has done. Bobbi and Hunter, you and Lincoln…” 

“Bobbi and Hunter thrive on chaos. And me and Lincoln technically happened before all of that. It’s fine to need to go at your own pace.” Daisy laughs again. 

“What’s funny?” 

“I’m teaching you about something, for once. How the tables have turned.” 

Jemma laughs too, and settles into her friend’s arm. “Fitz and I will be okay, right?” 

“Duh. You guys survived the fucking bottom of the ocean, you can survive emotions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to literally anyone who read this, I'm still very new to having my writing being read by other people and its nice to know that anyone saw this at all. I have a whole google doc with tons of fics I've written so if the 2 I have up rn do well I'll post more. And even if they don't do well I'll post more anyways because yolo.


End file.
